Original Love: The Fall of Klaus
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: Klaus meets with Aleksandra yet again. Will a twist of fate bring them together? Or will the vampire worshipping cult make that impossible? Third installment of the Original Love series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all. I wanna say thanks to all who have followed this story so far, there is much more and I have to say this story is one of my personal favorites of mine. This is part 3 of the Original Love series, but you definently need to read the other two first. Okay. Here goes part 3**

Klaus had made a mistake. This much he knew. But what could he do now? He had no way of breaking the curse, for he had slaughtered Katerina's whole family two hundred some years ago, thus ending her bloodline with her. It certainly took him a while to realize this, being one who acts and doesn't think. But the Petrova line was now ended, therefore there could be no more doppelgänger to sacrifice.

Thinking this could be the end, he found himself thinking of what Aleksandra had said a hundred and twenty-some years ago. How if she had a choice she wouldn't spend her life trying to be stronger than she was. She would instead live her life to the fullest. Then again, this was spoken by someone who wasn't expected to have a life in the first place.

Still, he couldn't help thinking she knew what she was talking about. She knew he was wasting his life on this pathetic search for Katerina, plus another doppelgänger to actually break the curse. And, come to think about it, he realized he was...

Why? Why was he continually consumed of thoughts of her? Why was he always thinking of the time they spent together looking for Katerina? He didn't care. Not about her, or anyone. Still, he wished she was there with him...

And as if he had summoned her from his own mind, she was there. She was walking down the abandoned street he was on at night. Goodness, she was even more beautiful than he remembered her. When she saw him, she almost smiled, and Klaus was almost compelled to walk over to where she was standing and offer to walk her to where she was staying.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I can manage," she said politely, though he could hear the contempt in her voice.

"Excuse me, Miss, but perhaps it is in your best interest if you accept this man's offer," a man standing in the street next to them said. "There have been rumors of attacks in the woods, made by the rebels, and the last thing I would want is for a lovely maiden like yourself to be killed." Klaus had heard of the rebels. They were a vampire worshipping cult who were currently wreaking havok on this town.

"Very well," Aleksandra replied, and Klaus took her hand and led her down the road.

"You didn't have to compel that man," she said to him as soon as they were out of earshot of the man. "I don't need you to look after me."

"I didn't compel him, I've heard of these rumors as well," Klaus replied. "They are vampire worshippers, so I figured they would listen to me if I told them to stop, but so far I haven't been able to find any of them."

"Do not pretend like you care about the people getting killed in the woods, because you and I both know you don't care about anyone but yourself, nor do you care about anything but revenge and your curse."

"Forgive me, Aleksandra. I mean you no harm nor hurt."

"Well you already hurt me. I thought there was something more to you. Like maybe if you would just turn your emotions on once in a while you would be a person worth getting to know. I was wrong. So spare me the time and get out of my life."

"Your life?" he asked.

"I have built a life for myself. I am an orphan living with a family who was kind enough to take me in. I shall be wed soon, to a kind suitor in town, though to whom, I have not yet decided. I shall live with him for a few years, then my untimely death shall make it easy for me to move on. Then I move to a different city and start over. It's my life. I get to live the life I never got to live over and over and I don't need you here messing it up, so get out of my town and get out of my life."

He could easily tell she hated him. Why shouldn't she? She had seen something more in him, something worth getting to know, and he had let her down a day later by shutting out his emotions again.

"You have every right to hate me..."

"I know, so there's nothing more to say, is there?"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, or to make you give up on me."

"It doesn't change the fact that you did," she said, and walked away. All the while he was thinking, what is it about her that makes him care?

**A/N: Too short chapter again? Sorry it's just the way I write. I'm still looking for tips for that. Anyway, vampire worshipping cult? You can so tell the types of ideas I wake up in the middle of the night with, right? I still have no idea where that came from, and I wrote this maybe 5 months ago?haha I'm so behind. Anyways, review? I like to know my story is good enough to be appreciated, and I always love hearing about how i can do better. It's so nice to know people care enough about my story to review it. Oh well byee y'all. **


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus wanted to prove himself to Aleksandra. He decided to create a life for himself in this small town she was staying in. He had a house and was settled in, and was in town socializing with everyone in town when he saw Aleksandra. She was with two people Klaus suspected were the people who had taken her, as an orphan, in. The man walked over to near where he was standing. The woman Klaus was speaking to at the moment gestured to the man.

"This is Joseph. He is a friend of mine. Joseph, this is Klaus. He just arrived in town."

"Hello. Would you like to meet my wife and the orphan girl we've taken in?"

"I would, but I must be going..."

"Nonsense, it will only take a minute," he said to Klaus, then called to Aleksandra and his wife, whose name was Andrea.

"Pleasure to meet you," Aleksandra said when Joseph had introduced them.

"The pleasure is mine," Klaus said formally. "I must be off. I shall see you around town?"

"Yes," she replied before he went away.

"He is a nice man, it seems," Joseph was saying to Aleksandra when he left, thinking Klaus could not hear. "Perhaps he could be the husband you have been waiting for."

"I do not think he seems like the type to marry," Aleksandra replied indifferently.

"I think he seems like he fancies you," Andrea said.

"No, I do not think that is true either," Aleksandra said.

"Nonsense. I believe he shall make a great husband for you," Joseph said. "I shall invite him over our home tomorrow, and you can get to know him a bit better."

He arrived at Aleksandra's home the next day right on time. He found her sitting on the couch in the front room dutifully, but Klaus could tell by her rigid appearance she wasn't happy. He sat on the couch next to her and smiled, as he took her hand and kissed it. When Joseph wasn't looking, she jerked her hand away from him, keeping her face expressionless. Klaus and Joseph talked for a few minutes while Aleksandra sat silently. Then Klaus noticed her staring at Joseph. He got up and left the room.

"You compelled him," he accused of her.

"I compelled him so I could have a moment alone with you." Klaus smiled at her until she spoke again. "I need you to hear this, to understand this. I will sit through this meeting, as well as any other meeting Joseph sets up for us. I will make him happy by acting happy, and pretending to like you. I will even marry you if Joseph seems it fit. But remember this. I hate you, and always will."

"See the problem is, I don't believe you're capable of hating me forever. You're too nice. And despite what you think, I do care for you. And to prove it..." Klaus pulled out a silver box and opened it. Inside was a pretty bracelet with pink and silver beads. "I hear jewelry is the way to your heart," he said jokingly, but he glanced at her lapis lazuli bracelet Elijah had given to her all those years ago.

Joseph walked into the room then, and Aleksandra went back to her facade of happiness for his sake. The rest of the visit passed uneventful, and when Klaus left, he knew it was true. He cared for her, despite everything he said. His brother was right after all. Love was greater. But why did he have to care for the one his brother cared for? 


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by in a blur. Klaus came over almost every day, and each day he saw Aleksandra's wall of hate deteriorate, slowly but surely. Things seemed to be going well until the rebels attacked.

Klaus came over as he did every day, though this time he had come to make sure Aleksandra and her family were alright.

"We are all fine for now, and we are being careful," Joseph reassured Klaus. Klaus still insisted on staying a while.

"It's not necessary," Aleksandra said.

"It is for me," Klaus replied simply. He sat down next to Aleksandra.

It was then they heard a man at the window behind them. They didn't turn around; they didn't have to. They knew someone was there, and they knew he was going to shoot them. Then Joseph walked into the room, and they heard the gunshot soon after. Joseph turned around in shock, and began to run away from the man he saw at the window. He didn't get far, however, and collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Aleksandra exclaimed. "Help me! Do something!" She bit into her arm and tried to feed Joseph her blood.

"It's too late," Klaus said. "We need to leave, before anyone else gets killed."

Just then, as if summoned by his words, Andrea came into the room to see her husband's dead body on the ground. "Oh my God," she whispered in disbelief. "Joseph."

"It's going to be okay," Aleksandra reassured her.

"Just in case," Klaus said as he stepped forward to look Andrea in the eye. "You are going to forget you saw us. You were asleep until you woke to the gunshot, and you came down and your husband was dead. The rebels took Aleksandra and me. Understand?" She nodded, and Klaus and Aleksandra left the house. They ran their fastest to the woods, then when they were far enough away that they couldn't hear the gunshots, they stopped.

"Why did we have to leave?" Aleksandra asked.

"If we would have stayed, we would have gotten killed with them," Klaus explained. "Then our identity as vampires would have been exposed. We couldn't have that."

Aleksandra accepted this and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Aleksandra," Klaus began.

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something." He had to get this off his chest while he still had the courage to say it straight to Aleksandra's face. "I know you hate me, and I know there's nothing I can do about that," he began, trying to appease her so she wouldn't interrupt. "But you should know this. I love you. I know you think I am incapable of love, and maybe you're right under most circumstances. But there's something about you. Your...charm, your innocence, so rare in a vampire. You have this...aura about you, and you made me care. Moreso, you taught me to care, and as a result, I fell in love with you."

Aleksandra was silent for a few minutes. Klaus came closer and began stroking her hair patiently, waiting for her to say anything to make him feel like she at least acknowledged the fact that he had poured his heart out to her, a heart she didn't even know he had. Finally she spoke.

"I...I don't know what to say," she said finally. "I don't love you...I'm sorry but I can't. I love your brother. He is the one I've always wanted to be with."

"I know. But I had to tell you that. It wouldn't be fair for me if you didn't know."

She was silent again. Klaus couldn't bear the silence. It was maddening. Still, he forced himself to let her think. Perhaps she would change her mind about him. When it became clear she wasn't going to, however, Klaus changed the subject.

"Where do you think we should go?" he asked. "We can't keep hiding out in the woods."

"I know. I just...don't want to think about leaving them. Joseph and Andrea. They were the best parents I've ever had, even counting my own."

"You didn't like your parents?"

"They were controlling. They wanted me to be the perfect Russian child, and when I got sick, though they never said it, I knew they were disappointed. They thought I would never find a husband to complete this fantasy they had of me, and I hated to be a bother when they were already losing me. That's why I was so glad I found Elijah. My parents were happy, and so was I."

"But it wasn't enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"He told me you begged him to change you."

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I know, it sounds stupid, like a stupid shallow girl's fantasy, but I also wanted to get away from my parents...and my illness."

"Understandable. You didn't like any of the other people you lived with?"

"No. Most treated me like I was theirs to control, or abuse, or put to work. No one but Joseph and Andrea ever treated me like a daughter."

"And that's why you were so upset when you had to leave."

"Yes. I wanted a family. A real one. I don't think that is too much to ask."

"Nor do I, but you're a vampire. You are just...naturally not human...I guess you could say. You can't have a human life."

She fell silent. Klaus didn't realize she was crying for her lost family until she turned to face him and he saw the tears coming down her face. He pulled her into a comforting hug. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "For being here for me. I love you." 


	4. Chapter 4

She pulled away as soon as she said it. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why I just said that."

Klaus began to protest, but then she said, "I'm tired. Let me sleep?"

"Of course," Klaus replied, and she lay on the ground. Klaus layed next to her, and she fell asleep against his shoulder.

She woke a few hours later abruptly. Klaus was still awake, thinking about what they'd both said. Could she love him? When she woke, she looked at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked jokingly.

"I think I do," she replied seriously. She seemed to struggle with the words. Klaus let her take her time. "I don't know why I won't let myself say it," she said, and laughed nervously. "I guess I just...I don't know. I can't find the right words."

"I'll wait," he said.

"I...I hated you," she began.

"Oh, this is beginning well," Klaus observed.

"No, I mean, I did. And I never thought I could forgive you for what you'd done. But...then we spent all this time together, and...I just..."

She stopped. Klaus didn't think she was going to finish; whatever she had to say was too hard for her to say. Then she pulled him close to her and kissed him. "I love you," she said when she pulled away. "I do, but I don't know if it's enough. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Go back to sleep, I can tell you're tired."

She leaned back onto Klaus' shoulder and fell to sleep on the cold, hard ground.

It was then Klaus heard someone. He carefully stood up so as not to wake Aleksandra, and then the man showed himself.

"Hello, Niklaus, what an unexpected surprise to see you with Aleksandra," he said.

"Hello, brother. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"I heard you were here with my Aleksandra. I came to see what was going on, exactly," he explained. "And now I see. You have fallen in love with her, have you not?"

"I...I have. And she said she loves me too," Klaus reluctantly admitted. "She taught me to care, to feel."

"I know. What I was not expecting was her to fall in love with you."

"You...you know?"

"I know you've been acting strange since we last saw her, on your hunt for Katerina. You're more...careful. Less evil, less vengeful. I figured it had all to do with her. I was wondering when you'd see it. The amazing aura, the innocence, the charisma you killed."

"It still lives."

"Don't think I'm not aware of that fact. Or the fact that you plan to take her for yourself. I love her. And I know she loves me, which is why there is no competition now that I have returned for her."

He began to walk to where she was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Don't wake her!" Klaus whispered frantically. "Let her sleep."

"So beautiful," Elijah whispered as he stroked her beautiful, long, curly, brown hair. She began to stir, and Klaus came near her.

She woke, and saw Klaus first. "I love you," she mouthed. Klaus glanced at Elijah, and Aleksandra looked that way too. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she sat up. "Elijah," she said surprised. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I came back for you," he said. He tried to pull her away from Klaus.

"I love you, Aleksandra," Klaus added.

She looked away from them both. She buried her face in her hands. The two brothers started to comfort her, but she waved them off.

"Go," she said unexpectedly. "I need time to figure this out. I need you both gone for that. Please, just leave." 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought this story would be longer, but the chapters were so short I had to run a few together. Oh well. There will be another but it will take a while I have so much to do with school and also other stories I'm writing, plus I still need to decide on the plot. But for now, here's the last chapter of The Fall of Klaus.**

Elijah stood immediately. "Take all the time you need," he said before running off into the woods.

Klaus stayed behind. Aleksandra and Klaus stood up, and Klaus spoke before she could tell him to leave again.

"I need to say something to you," he began. "Before I go, please. Let me say it."

"I know you love me," she said, but Klaus shook his head.

"No. That's not what I was going to say." He held her by the shoulders and kissed her head. "I do love you," he murmured against her head before looking her in the eyes again. "You are going to forget everything that has happened since I arrived in town. You are going to forget I love you, and that you love me. You only remember you were living your life when the rebels killed your family. You ran away so you wouldn't be killed, and now you're here." He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear drop down his face. He found it strange. He hadn't cried in over seven hundred years, since he was a human. Then he ran away into the forest.

Klaus was so distracted he almost ran into Elijah. Good thing he had stopped himself from crying, or he would have seen. Love was weak, he knew, but it was also great. He never thought there was a middle ground, but there was. It WAS love.

As soon as he saw Elijah he knew he'd been listening. "Why would you do that?" Elijah asked, proving his point.

"I knew her love for me was keeping her from being with the one she truly loved. She loves you. I'm just getting in the way."

"She loves you too. As much as I hate to admit that," Elijah said.

"Not anymore."

Klaus walked away. He was upset, but he flipped the human switch and felt nothing. He realized this was why he didn't feel, didn't care, and definently didn't trust. It just plain hurt too much. Before he flipped the switch, all he could think about was Aleksandra. After, all he thought about was Katerina, and the revenge that was coming to her for betraying him. 


End file.
